The Last Light
by Flaming-Hamster-Tampon
Summary: ******Chapter 16, 17, 18 & epilouge!!! I'm done!i'm done!i'm done!I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** Marina is adopted by Caryn at the age of 15. But what she doesn't know is that she is the last of the Light line-- but a lot more than that as
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer-I don't own any of Amelia's characters but I do own Marina and anyone you haven't heard before. I hope you like it remember to R+R!!!!  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
  
  
Marina shuffled about her room quickly looking for her other boot. She had been expected at Single Earth more then an hour ago and Caryn would probably be angry and give her the silent treatment for the rest of the night. Marina looked under her bedd and found it shoved in the corner. Marina wondered why Caryn always wanted to keep an eye on her like she was some special thing that should be kept a secret. Ever since three years ago when Marina had met Caryn for the first time at an orphanage and Caryn adopted her. Now though the protection had increased as Marina was finally turning eighteen.  
  
Marina put on the boot and zipped it up grabbing her long black velvet coat pulling it on over her white tube top and black mini- skirt leaving her thought behind. She rushed to Single Earth in her car Caryn outside waiting very impatiently.  
  
"Marina where have you been?" Caryn asked storming toward her. "You were supposed to be here more than an hour ago!"  
  
"Sorry Caryn I couldn't find any clothes!" Marina said walking with Caryn up the steps to Single Earth. "Did you want me to come naked!?"  
  
"Well if your going to be this late all the time maybe you should!" Caryn said walking away from her quickly Marina feeling Caryn's aura vibrate with anger.  
  
Caryn had said that she had a gift that vampires and whitches had and said it was very rare for a human to have it so Caryn had helped Marina train her power and use it for good and healing. But lately Marina had started feeling urges that she didn't know how to tame and lashed out in anger at the vampires in Single Earth.  
  
Caryn had told her that she had something very important that she must tell Marina that night after the party but didn't even give her a clue to what it was and didn't seem like she was in much of a hurry to tell her without Dominique Vida there. Marina had none Dominique since the day she was adopted three years ago and didn't like her. She seemed to hate everyone but herself and corrected everything anyone did even if it was the tiniest of mistakes. Caryn had told Marina that Dominique had alsways been like that because she had to be emotionless and perfect when fighting vampires but Marina didn't know why she had to act that way when she wasn't fighting them.  
  
Marina led herself down a corridor and found the coat room. She threw her coat down and went back to the party to mingle. She found two vampires that she had made friends with a few days ago and hung with them for a while. They were both male named Dane and Dimitri. They had talked her into leaving the party early when they began getting bored. She had told them that she had to stay but when she realized she was getting tired of waiting for Dominique and Caryn, she grabbed her coat and left with them Dimitri and Dane telling her where to drive.  
  
They had reached the edge of the forest when they told her to stop. She looked at them like they were crazy as they got out of the car and told her to hurry. "Are you insane? Its pitch black out and you expect me to follow you, two vampires, alone through a very creepy forest?"  
  
"Don't worry there is a town behind the woods it has a really cool nightclub. You'll like it and we promise we won't attempt feeding, we ate before we came to Caryn's party" Daimitri said.  
  
"Okay, whatever, but still I am not going through a forest with god knows what in there!" she said standing by her car.  
  
"C'mon we promise nothing will hurt you! Please?" Dane begged.  
  
"Fine just let me be in the middle" Marina said following Dimitri, Dane at her back.  
  
It seemed like forever before they arrived at the town they were telling her about and it took a little longer to get to the nightclub. But when she arrived inside she couldn't think of anything except how to live through the pounding music and disorienting red strobe lights. "Oh my god help me out I think I'm going blind!" Marina practically having to scream over the strobe lights said.  
  
"Take my hand" Dimitri said calmly outstretching his hand. He glanced at Dane and smirked slightly as he sather down with him at a small wooden black table.  
  
"What?" Marina asked looking at them both.  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it" Dimitri said.  
  
Marina looked around and noticed many vampires looking at her. Especially a group of very strong ones near the bar which seemed to be staring confusion and hate at her at the same time.  
  
"Who are they?" Marina asked.  
  
"Them?" Dane gestured to the group.  
  
"Thats Jager, Aubrey and Jessica. Some of the most powerful vampires in New Mayhem.  
  
"New Mayhem!? Caryn told me not to come here! I gotta go!" Marina began getting up when Dane grabbed her arm. "Hey let me go!" Marina yanked her arm away and started towards the door when Dimitri came up from behind her and wrapped an arm around her waste.  
  
"Don't go we haven't had any fun yet" he whispered.  
  
A strong urge went through her all of a sudden her skin crawling at his touch. "Let go" she warned.  
  
"Why?" he taunted.  
  
Marina suddenly flipped around and swung her fist sideways backslapping him. He flew a foot and a half falling on his back. Marina's eyes widened as she looked at her hand smeered with blood. She looked up at Dane who seemed to be gathering his energy together. Somehow he shot something at her that burned her veins and sent her backwards.  
  
A second later Dominique had burst through the doors of the nightclub and sent both the young vampires reeling.  
  
"Go Marina!" She ordered angrily.  
  
"Wha-" she began.  
  
"Go!" she ordered again.  
  
Marina immediately ran out of the nightclub forgetting about Dominique completely running through the forest and drove home as fast as she could.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! RRRRRR+++++++RRRRRRR 


	2. chapter2

Disclamer-same as last chapter. This is chapter 2! (no duh) and for you have actually read the first chapter and reviewed thanks (which was only one person so far THANKS ROSWELLACHICK) hears the next chapter I hope you like it, actually I don't care, but read it anyway. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
"Why did you go with them Marina! You knew you were supposed to be hear anyway plus you would be alone with two vampires that are new to Single Earth and you just met a few days ago!" Caryn ranted as Marina frowned in a large armchair in the Single Earth lobby.  
  
"I'm sorry Caryn! They said they already fed-"  
  
"Ha! You trusted those vampires!" Dominique broke in staring at her with a glacier cold stare.  
  
Marina stayed silent knowing nothing she said would make Caryn or Dominique change their minds.  
  
Caryn sat down in an armchair next to Marina sighing slowly."Marina there was a reason I wanted you there. Dominique and I really need to tell you something which we hope you can cope with as easily as the day you found out that there were more than just humans and animals on this Earth." Caryn paused and slouched forward sighing again. "You know how I told you not many humans get your powers?" she asked recieving a nod. "Well thats because you are not human."  
  
Marina's eyes arched and she stared at Caryn confused and slightly scared at what they were about to say.  
  
"Your a witch Marina your mother made sure of it!" Dominique said crossing her arms over her chest. "You were given the best of all the lines! Your mother did a spell with an Arun, Vida, and Smoke to make sure you had powers from all four lines! But your Arun and Vida side show most and for that I will be trainning you from now on, not Caryn. And we start tonight!"  
  
"But its passed three in the morning!" Marina argued.  
  
"Think of it as punishment!" Dominique said going out the front doors probably trying to escape the peaceful atmosphere.  
  
Marina said goodbye to Caryn and shuffled off after Dominique. Marina got in the witch's car and buckled her seatbelt not knowing how the woman drove. Marina braced herself as Dominique turned on the engine and sped away to a small gym-like center that Dominique used for training. She followed Dominique out of the car and walked to the gym. She watched as Dominique unlocked the door and walked inside. She followed Dominique yet again and as she walked in she suddenly realized she should have brought a change of clothes. She examined all the weaponry line on the walls. She had never seen anything like it and a lot of the weapons she had never even heard of. She looked at Dominique who had sat down in a wooden chair.  
  
"First we work on your abilitys of movement" she said and so the night began. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! R&R PLZ!!!!! 


	3. chapter3

Okay third chapter. Don't expect these chapters to keep coming so quickly though I just think it up and write it and I get writers block a lot so sorry if you don't get chapters for a while. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Marina wiped the sweat from her head as she held the sword in her hands. Dominique had been training non-stop since they began seeing how fast Marina could run to how well she could sheild her energy. Her once cute little ensomble was now torn and tattered. Her face was hot and had a small welt from where Marina just barely escaped an attack when Dominique was teaching her how to fight with whips.  
  
She saw Dominique glance at a clock and ease like a soldier would when cammanded to. Her clothes had nothing but a few sweat marks. "Enough" the woman said sharply Marina slightly resting her sword not sure if the woman was forcing her into another test. "You must rest! We will continue tomorrow, I want you no later than twelve O'clock and when I mean no later, I mean early."  
  
Dominique drove her to her home dropping her off and driving away almost before she could shut the door. Marina walked up the steps of her house looking to the horizon that was turning a bright pink. If Dominique expected her before twelve she was going to be ther at eleven fifty-nine and no earlier, she was too tired.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Marina woke up the next day at Caryn's touch.  
  
"Marina wake up! MARINA!" Caryn yelled.  
  
"What?" Marina mumbled.  
  
"Its ten O'clock Dominique will be expecting you soon!" Caryn said rolling Marina off the bed.  
  
Marina trudged into her bathroom and turned on the shower making sure it was hot enough. She twisted and gasped in pain as she discovered a new wound on her waist. She looked at her waste and found a long blood red welt slightly bleeding on the corners. She grimaced slightly at the pain as she finished undressing and stepped in the shower. She let the beating of a headache dull the pain of the welt on her waist washing gently over countless wounds.  
  
Marina washed the suds away and reached for a towel out of the shower. Caryn handed her one and spoke "I'm leaving to a Single Earth in the next town over and I'm telling you whatever Dominique says I don't want you out hunting vampires even if your better than she is!"  
  
"Don't worry I don't think I'm going to be able to mave at all after today's training I'm to beat!" Marina said wrapping the towel around her and stepping out. "Do you know where my over-"  
  
Caryn cut her off handing her a pair of old over- alls a red short sleeved shirt and red tennis shoes that were old but comfertable. "Your welcome" Caryn said leaving the bathroom to let her dress. "Bye I'm leaving be good!" Caryn yelled Marina hearing the door slam.  
  
Marina dressed quickly realizing how comfertable the outfit was and wondering why she stopped wearing it. She combed her hair back into a bun and walked out of the steamy bathroom. She looked at the clock reading the green numbers glowing 10:45. She frowned she could have slept an extra hal an hour, but she figured now she'd get breakfast.  
  
She drove to a small diner close to her old high- school which she had graduated from a year earlier. She had been skipped a grade and lost track of her old friends but made up the loss when she went back to Single Earth and made new ones. She remembered her bestfriend Aiden the most his bright orange hair sticking out in her mind with his lip ring and three eyebrow rings. She was wondering why she was thinking of him when she realized he was her waiter!  
  
"Aiden!" she practically screamed standing in her booth.  
  
At first he was confused but then he seemed to find out. "Marina!" he said in disbelief. "Where did you caome from! I haven't seen you since forever!"  
  
"I know! Your a waiter here!?"Marina laughed suddenly realizing his job.  
  
He smiled slightly "Getting an early start for college money."  
  
"I decided I'm going next semester I have train- things i have to do with my family" Marina said covering herself "Lets switch numbers so we can keep in touch."  
  
"Oh yeah!" he said ripping a page from his noter pad and writing a number down.  
  
Marina wrote her number on the other half of the paper and ripped the piece off handing it to him.  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" he asked finally.  
  
Marina glanced at her watch "Eleven thirty! Something quick! Very quick!" she said remembering how the night before she would be only a minute early.  
  
"How about two bagels lightly toasted with cream- cheese?" he asked.  
  
"You remembered my favorite breakfast thats great!" Marina said.  
  
"I'll be back" he said running his order to the cook.  
  
A few minutes later she had her bagels and told him she had to go paying for the bagel and leaving a very big tip. She drove with her bagel to Dominiques gym expecting to see Dminique's car in the front but didn't. She walked to the door and found a note. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
DUN DUN DUN DUNNN! RRRRRR+++++++++RRRRRRR 


	4. i forgot the chapter number sorry my bad

Okay see I told you you wouldn't get chapters for a while! I did it just to punish you! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA -.- but really just r+r ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
Marina snatched the note and read it over and over carefully. Was Dominique kidding? did she actually want Marina to do this? Marina read the note one last time:  
  
*Marina todays training is to relax and regain strength* *Meet me later and I will tell you our next training time*  
  
Marina instantly pulled out her blade. The woman did not give relaxing days or throw friendly get togethers to tell her when their next training was. Marina went alert and concentrated on any prescence of a sneak attack from Dominique or any other witch. She found nothing but still couldn't believe it was safe from a sneak training tactic. She scanned the area again for any prescence whatsoever and still found nothing. When she was finally sure enough nothing was lurking near she drove back to the diner where Aiden worked.  
  
He looked at her questioningly. "Well whatever you had to do must have been really important."  
  
"A change of plans. So what are you doing after work?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Um...nothing that I know of.Why you want to go out and do something later?" he asked dropping off an order at the kitchen.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked leaning against the counter.  
  
"Well their is this club I like going to-"  
  
She cut him off "No nightclubs for me thankyou."  
  
"Okay" he said grabbing a plastic tub and walking to a dirty table.  
  
"I'm off work in like an hour or so you want to hang around and see what comes up later?"he asked filling the tub with plates and cups.  
  
At that moment she felt the aura of a vampire, a strong one. Why was he out in almost midday even for strong vampires it was still irritating. She scanned the area to make sure there was no more before she answered. "I am not sure, I'll talk to you later. Bye" she ran out of the diner following the aura of the vampire.  
  
She suddenly couldn't help but think it was Dominique. It would make sense, but she wasn't sure there were any vampires in Single Earth this strong that would help. She ran silently after the vampire hoping it was just a lesson when they reached the edge of the forest. The vampire had disappeared and she had totally missed if he went in the forest or not.  
  
"You know it isn't very nice to stalk someone you've only seen once" the voice was silky and soothing, sounding as though it could hypnotize some of the most terrible beasts.  
  
Marina flipped around her blade ready in position. "Don't you come near me bloodsucker or I'l shove this straight through your heart!" Marina was surprised even at herself, she quessed being around Dominique foe long periods of time would do that to you.  
  
His eyes glittered in amusement though deep within them she saw confusion rising. "So from the last time I saw you to now I still can't figure out what you are" he walked closer towards her ignoring her threat.  
  
She backed awayslowly not understanding what he meant, he was trying to read her mind but her mental shields through up like a reinforced steel door. "I'm warning you vampire-"  
  
"Please, I do have a name you know and I wouldn't wander out in mid-daylight trying to kill a witch when Dominique could come prancing around the corner and drive her blade through my heart.  
  
Marina pictured Dominique prancing and couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Woah, I'm sorry- wait no I'm not nevermind I had a little moment therecan we start over with outh the Dominique prancing thing?"  
  
He looked at her with shear confusion and amusement. She bet never in his nights had he ever met even one of the weakest vampire hunters loose that much control before. Though she couldn't help herself the friendly Single Earth girl coming out again. She had to change the subject back to fighting, but before she could think of anything to say her stupidity in the moment came out "What am I?"  
  
He nodded blocking the sun for a few seconds "That was my question."  
  
"No!" she said regaining her anger bit by bit but then spoiling it to her inner teenage girl that turned stupid in front of a hot guy "I do not answer questions to vampires that I don't even know there names and I haven't seen in Single Earth!" 'STUPID STUPID STUPID!' she chanted in her brain. This was not going as planned and Dominique was going to be pissed! She kept her distance from him making sure he wasn't going to hurt her though he didn't seem like he was about to hurt her.  
  
"You know I did tell you I had a name though you still didn't bother to ask it and let me tell you another thing if I intended in hurting you in anyway you would have been dead by now" he walked straight passed her and into the shade of the forest.  
  
"Fine what is your name?" she asked angrily because of her confusion.  
  
"Well how polite of you. Its Jager" he answered resting himself on a rock.  
  
"Oh your that vampire Dominique told me was strong but didn't fight hardly at all" Marina said easing her blade away trusting him all of a sudden. "My name is Marina" she said sitting next to him on the ground. She looked at his arched eyebrow and shrugged. "What a girl can't be nice?"  
  
"So what witch are you?" he asked again.  
  
"I'd tell ya but then I'd have to kill ya. God how cliche was that!? Goddess I disgust myself" Marina said hating her inner teenage girl at the moment more than ever.  
  
"Why is that I mean I can't tell what kind of witch you are and they are usually very easily to pick through" he said leaning back.  
  
"Really? How so?" Marina said a little deffensive toward how Jager so casually said witches were easy to detect.  
  
"For example" he began "Vidas have strong hunters rage detected easily in their auras, Aruns have the tint of vampire in their auras, and finally the Smokes have their peace loving and trusting aura that is open to almost anyone and everything." he looked disgusted.  
  
"And Lights?" she asked wanting to know the last quarter of her blood.  
  
"Very pure, sometimes on the Vida and Arun's side sometimes on the Smoke side."  
  
"Any on both?" she asked.  
  
"One, she fought and died of course so now we don't have to worry about Lights anymore and their stunning good looks" he said with a luxiourious sigh.  
  
"Good looks?" Marina looked up at him.  
  
"Yes they had these eyes just like a vampires but nowhere near as deadly but still when a vampire saw them they just felt warmer towards others."  
  
"All of the lights?" Marina asked wondering if she got it to.  
  
"I'm not sure I only faced one and that was the last one do you know her name it was like Cecile-"  
  
"Celeste"  
  
"Ah thats her, and I must admit she was the best I've ever tasted." he said staring at the sky hunger in his eyes.  
  
A rage filled in Marina like nothing she had ever felt before "You killed her?"  
  
"No, Ather but I got to taste her first."  
  
Marina stood shaking with anger. She slapped him square across his face "That is for tasting my mother you cold hearted BASTARD!"  
  
He stared with wide eyes "Your a Light!?" its impossible Ather killed-"  
  
Ather thought and must have flaunted it around like the bigshot she thinks she is!" Marina pulled out her blade staring him straight in the eye him growing more fierce at the second "I'm more than a Light, Jager! I'm an Arun, Vida and Smoke as well. All the line's blood resides in me! There now you what I am now what are you going to do!" Marina couldn't help but feel the burn in the back of her eyes as the tears weld up inside.  
  
Jager stood and simply started breaking into her mind, she fought almost winning then slipped as he broke into the 'backdoor' of her mind. He comanded her simply sleep. She fell limp into his arms and he debated over what to do with her but at the moment he was tired and it was a lot harder than he had thought to break into her mind. He disapeared with her either to kill her or be amazed by her tale of her mega-witch turning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I know some people like my story. But still even if you don't like it FLAME me I need some people telling me to fix things! Thankyou to those who do leave and tell me something useful during this chapter! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
Jager lay her in his bed watching her for a second before retreating to his room at Las Noches.  
  
He walked back and forth thinking. How could it be so? There were never any witches who did it before! Suddenly a thought struck him. Why hadn't anyone done it before? There had to be something wrong with it that made witches have shorter life-spans or make them evil! Or maybe make them more vulnerable to vampires, but that couldn't be it because Marina didn't seem like she was any more weak she seemed like an atom bomb ready to go off at the mention of her mother but still she was untrained and imature.  
  
Jager sighed laying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling letting the hum of the pounding Las Noches music soothe him. He had not gone to bed yet and he was very irritable. Though something in the girl's eyes stopped him from seeking rest. It was like the Light's power of making vampires more warm toward others had entered his heart, but then again he felt as cold hearted as ever not to mention not feeling the warmth and fuzziness that he had thought of.  
  
Suddenly Fala entered his room, storming toward a large arm chair in the corner.  
  
"Aubrey up already?" he asked still staring toward the ceiling.  
  
"And his little toy, Jessie" she spat her name slumping in the chair then sitting up straight suddenly interested in him. "So how was you glorious morning?"  
  
"Met a few witches, well, one anyway" he said sighing.  
  
"Really? What line?" Fala asked piccturing Dominique in her head very angrily. When the sun went down she would probably go kill at least one witch from the line he pointed out.  
  
Jager thought. Should he tell her of the spectacular beautiful witch that was Marina? He decided no and began to drift her off the subject. " So you and Aubrey got in a fight again?" he asked knowing the answer was yes.  
  
Fala's eyes flashed fire a growl low in her throat coming out. "Yes. I suppose you heard the bar crashing practically through the wall?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Which one of you was it?" he asked smirking when he heard another growl. He liked making her angry dispite his love for her.  
  
"You are avoiding my question" she said suddenly her eyes glittering slightly.  
  
"Oh yes, I thought you would have forgotten bye now" he said thinking of the four lines to pick. "She was a Triste".  
  
"Well what happened did she try to lure you to take her blood like most Tristes would?" she asked sitting crosslegged on the chair.  
  
"She was the girl in Las Noches that Dominique came to the rescue for" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Her aura was strange none of us could figure it out, are you sure she is a Triste I mean no Triste would ever hit any vampire weak or strong in Las Noches it would give them away. Why would they start now?"  
  
"She is a Single Earth girl and the two weak vampires were new recruits, she was afraid and she protected herself" he blinked drwsily skanning Fala's face.  
  
She believed him just as he suspected though it was getting harder and harder to lie in his fatigued state. Fala sighed and stood looking as though she was about to do something that she would later regret.  
  
"Rest, Jager, you need your strength go to your own home if you have to but rest" she said nothing else and walked out of the room.  
  
"Just what I had in mind" he whispered disapearing to his home.  
  
He arrived in his bedroom to see she had comfertably secured herself under the thick black velvet cover he had "purchased in the late 1500s. Her head rested against the plush crimson pillows. Her red-gold hair framed her face making her beautifully curved features stick out. He blinked back to the real world when he heard a low sound come from her throat. she turned her head slightly and he saw along the line of her hair a pale scar at least three inches long.  
  
Before he could help himself he trailed his fingers along her silken hair and skin examining the scar. He tried searching her mind to find the information on the scar but whenever he came close to finding what he wanted her mind fogged in that area.  
  
"What?" Marina groaned swatting away his hand."Go away, Caryn I don't want to go to Dominique today."  
  
Jager smirked holding back a snicker as the girl shot up instantly jumping out of the bed. She reached for her knife but found nothing. Her chocolate brown gaze glittered for a second as he waved them in front of her.  
  
"Give those back" she ordered calmly hers eyes wandering secretly over him.  
  
"I need some information first" he said sitting in a large 1600s style chair.  
  
"About what?" she asked thinking of her mixed genes.  
  
"How did you get that scar?"  
  
Marina opened her mouth about to begin talking about her heritage but was taken aback by his question. She stared at him trying to read his expresionless mask of a face. "None of your business!" she said finally remembering the moment she got it.  
  
A cold shiver ran down her spine at the thought of the scar. She had done her best to block it out of her memories but here he was bringing it up again. The thought of her drunk foster father swirled in her mind and his hand raising toward her. Marina felt nausiated suddenly sitting down clutching her stomach.  
  
"Marina?" his voice was barely a whisper but it made her snap out of her trance.  
  
"Jager?" she asked haughtily standing again discreetly as possible wiping the beads of sweat from her brow. "Can I have my blades now?" she asked annoyed.  
  
He tossed them on the bed in front of her. "I will see you soon Marina" Jager whispered the words as she made her exit.  
  
Marina walked along the lonely trail through the woods toward the human world again. It took her about twenty minutes to get back to the diner and get her car. She drove like a maniac on the road letting her fiery hair fly in the air from the open windows.  
  
She arrived at her home and went straight to the shower wanting to get the smell of Jager off her. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Did she sleep in his bed!?  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
okay, um, I deeply apologize for the "warmth and fuzziness" part I couldn't put my thoughts in words. ::snaps fingers:: darn my limited vocabulary! 


	6. chapter6

Hey guess what! I've decided i am getting writers block again but never fear i am going to still write as much as i can and hopefully not make it seem forced! Also I'm speeling Aidan's name Aiden with an E not an A! Cuz i like it more that way.  
  
Diclamer-I own the plot and Marina and Her friends.Thats it. Iown nothing else. I poor.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Marina was sitting on her couch reading a magazine. She was doing everything in her power to not be drawn back into thinking of Jager and his smooth coolness. She jumped when the phone rang. She stared at it not wanting to pick it up.  
  
"You air-head why are you afraid of a vampire calling you he's a vampire for goodness sake he probably doesn't even have a phone!" she yelled at herself picking it up.  
  
"Hello?" a young man's voice sounded on the other end.  
  
"Aidan, hi" Marina said exhaling relieved.  
  
"So the guys are here and they werewomdering if you would come down to my house for like a little reunion" he chuckled as Marina could have sworn she heard a man say 'We need you babe!' in the background.  
  
"Was that Tony I just heard saying that?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly.  
  
"Yeah" Aidan laughed again.  
  
"Well you tell him if he calls me babe again I will personally rip his arms off and shove them up his arse. I'll be there in twenty minutes, bye!" she added cheerfully.  
  
Marina grabbed her keys and walked to her car. She got in and sped away to Aidan's house. He said he had moved in with Tony, Rafael, and Stefan, three of her four bestfriends Aidan being the fourth. She checked the paper with his address as she pulled into the driveway.  
  
She stared at it in disbelief when she went up to the door. It couldn't be right! This house was more classy than anything she had seen before. She knocked on the door reluctantly. At once Aidan was at the door.  
  
"Hey, Marina..." his eyes wandered over her.  
  
She wore a man's gothic silk shirt unbuttoned a black lace bra showing with a black skirt that went to mid-thigh. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders like a silk red-gold curtain. She smiled and brought his face up to stop his staring at her body.  
  
"Stop eye fondling me and let me in" she pushed past him to where another group of men sat watching a big screen TV with a beauty pagent on the screen. "You guys are such losers." Marina said from the door way.  
  
Their jaws dropped at her.  
  
"And Marina must be Miss New York..." the deep blue haired boy in the middle of the couch stared at her open shirt.  
  
"Marina close the peep show" Stefan ordered hitting Tony And Rafael.  
  
"You were always the first one to noticeshe sighed and slipped the middle button throughthe hole "So Ohio is gonna win ain't she" Marina said making the men suddenly argue.  
  
"No way it is so, Kansas!" Tony said staring at the tall blonde woman with large blue eyes and pouty red lips.  
  
"Please its Miss Hawaii definately!" Aiden plopped down on a chair with a soda and began drinking from a straw.  
  
Marina slid into his lap and nodded. "Yeah, I must admit she has nice legs, nice smile, nice hair...just like all the rest of them!"  
  
"You all are wrong its Miss California all the way!" Rafael nodded to Stefan in agreement.  
  
"I'm telling you its Miss Ohio" Marina mumbled. "Want to make a bet on it?"  
  
"Fifty says Cali. girl wins" Rafael and Stefan placed their money on the table.  
  
"One Hundred says Ohio wins and Cali. girl is first runner up" Marina placed the large bill on the table.  
  
"Your not seriously risking all that money are you?" Rafael asked as Tony laid fifty on Kansas and Aiden laid fifty on Hawaii.  
  
"Are you seriously risking me taking it back and you not winning as much?" Marina smirked about to grab the large bill.  
  
"No! No, do what you want. But what if Nevada wins?" he asked looking up at the final contestant.  
  
"Then we get our money back-shut up they are about to announce it" Marina sat slightly forward in Aiden's lap.  
  
"And the fourth runner up is..." the man on the television began "Kansas!"  
  
Marina laughed at Tony as he slung back on his seat.  
  
"The third runner up... Nevada!" they all stared at the television unblinking.  
  
"Second runner up... Hawaii!" Aiden cursed under his breath.  
  
"And the first runner up ladies and gentleman..." the man took a long dramatic pause "California which means Ohio is our new Miss America!" chears went around in the auditorium and Marina grabbed the money from the table counting it happilly in front of Rafael and Stefan's faces.  
  
She shoved the money in her breast pocket and slid back down this time lying over Aiden.  
  
"Why don't you two get a bed and do that?" Tony asked glancing at her angrily.  
  
"Oh, your just angry you lost! And I'm not getting a bed with him for the same reason I'm not getting a bed with you, he's my bestest ever friend!" she stated the truth though it might not have been true if he said it about her.  
  
Aiden nodded "That hasn't changes since we first met" he suddenly assured her as if her had read her thoughts.  
  
"So I met Aiden first and then I met Rafe and then I met Tony-no it was Stefan and then I met Tony" Marina resited aloud "So how the hell are ya?"  
  
They chuckled at her sudden flip back to reality.  
  
"I think you can see we are fine but what happened to you miss I-think- I'll-skip-a-grade-because-my-new-mom-thinks-it-would- be-best?" Aiden asked her head rising and falling on his chest as he breathed.  
  
"Don't yell at me for that, ever since I was adopted its been screwed up I don't need this now!" she let out more stress then she should have making them all drill holes into her face as if it would show all the answers.  
  
Marina hid her face in Aiden's chest absently, trying to get away from the stares of her friends. She felt Aiden first pull a hand down running through her hair then pulling it gently so she was looking at him.  
  
"Are you all right?" his eyes penetrated hers as if staring directly into her mind for all the answers.  
  
"I'm absolutely peachy, dollface" she mumbled forcing her head back down.  
  
"You look tired, I wanted to tell you this morning but you might have hit me" Aiden laughed as she thumped his chest with a clenched fist.  
  
"I was hoping it wouldn't show" Marina sighed slowly sliding off him on to the floor making a loud thump. She stared up at the ceiling then laughed rolling on her side "Ow."  
  
"You can sleep here if you want Marina we have two guest rooms" Stefan offered.  
  
"Speaking of that. How, in the Hell, did you get a house like this?" she glanced at each one of them seeing the smile.  
  
"We put our money together and Rafe has a rich relative" Tony answered.  
  
"Ah, I see said the blind man." Marina slowly stood "Take me to your guest room" she slowly walked out of the room Aiden following and leading her to a slightly large room with a seat-window.  
  
She blinked drowsily she had hidden her fatigue even from herself. Jager's sleep he induced on her hardly was resting and she had fought the whole time to stay awake. She sighed laying over the covers. "Thanks Aiden."  
  
"No problem, kitten." he whispered closing the door.  
  
Marina smiled slightly at the pet name. She drifted off remembering how she would have to meet Dominique and she didn't know where. But somehow the old hag would have to wait whether she liked it or not Marina needed her rest.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Will Jager tell the other vampires about her "powers"? Will Dominique be pissed at Marina for making her wait? WILL MARINA BECOME AN INSOMNIAC!? find out in my next chpter! but R+R NOW! 


	7. chapter 7

Well everbody clap this is the farthest I've ever come in a fic- I'm sorry if I stop writing I get mad writers block and I went on vacation this weekend which ended oddly by my mother breaking the hotel room toilet by sitting on it, BUT ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter and the truth is I make the plot as I go so I don't know what will happen either I don't even know what Dominique is going to say............hmmmmmm, OH WELL! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Marina woke stiffly glancing out the window the sun was setting quickly. She shot up running out of the room. The guys each sat in front of the television like she had left them. She quickly kissed each on the cheek and ran towards the door.  
  
"Bye guys, gotta go!" Marina screamed back at them running out the door fumbling with her car keys.  
  
She jumped in and started the car and drove quickly to her home. Somehow she just had a feeling Dominique would be sitting there pissed off for her not coming sooner. She ran through her doors and there sat Dominique Vida drinking tea slowly glaring at her, Adianna sat opposite of her.  
  
Adianna turned slowly to face her "Its about time Marina! Where have you been!?" her tone was sharp and strict-just like any other Vida.  
  
"Visiting friends I'm sorry what do you need!?" Marina snapped before she could stop herself.  
  
"These friends are other witches I hope I'd hate to have to lecture you again on befriending a vampire!" Dominique narrowed her eyes quickly.  
  
"No they weren't either actually, they were humans!" Marina sat quickly crossing her legs. "And its not like you gave me a time to come either!"  
  
"Do not worry about that now Marina, I have need of your prescence to listen to any questions you might have about your heritage"she stood slowly in front of her "At request of Caryn of course."  
  
Marina's head dropped quickly hiding her expression. She slid her legs under her and stared out the window a moment, "Ather killed my mother correct?" Marina spared Dominique a glance as Dominique confirmed it with a nod.  
  
"That is correct" Dominique said calmly letting no emotion slip.  
  
Marina stared out the window slightly longer, Jager had told her the truth she shook her head slowly trying to clear the chaos in her mind of all the question she wanted answered. "Why noone before?"  
  
Dominique sat down yet again as if preparing for a long tale. "Your mother for a long time had the idea of a cross breed of witch, she worked long hours testing and making both hypothises and conclusions. She had finally thought she had the answer and came to the head council of witches to present her information. We did not agree finding that the procedure was both tiring and dangerous-"  
  
"How so?" Marina cut off looking to Adianna who was listening intently as if she had not heard this story either which she probably hadn't.  
  
"The process needed the strongest component of the body a witch could give"she glanced at Marina "In a witches case there are two things: magic or blood. If a witch chose to cooperate she would have had to given your mother all her magic and or all her blood."  
  
"Then how was it done?" Marina's eyes widened slightly at Dominique in anticipation.  
  
"When your mother was pregnant with you she was attacked by a vampire-"  
  
"Ather?" Marina straightened slightly.  
  
Dominique simply shook her head "Jager attacked your mother, he bound her to him and your mother knew she had two choices-to do this ritual and make the witch blood kill as much of the vampire blood in your veins seem like an Arun, or let you come out as a bound witch, your mother chose the first answer."  
  
"So I don't have Arun in me? Its true vampire blood?" Marina's eyes were wide, Jager bound her mother!?  
  
"Yes but the blood is controlled by the witches blood."  
  
"So how did the ritual go?" Marina lowered her gaze to the floor waiting.  
  
"A Smoke, Vida and Triste ancient gave up their magic and blood to your mother, each wanting to die peacefully and finally. Your mother was put on trial and we bound her magic for three years, amazingly enough when she had done the ritual she was barely two months pregnant so we did not find out until after you were born and in foster care from your mother's journals that it had been a success. We found from her journals that she used a spell to hide the prescence of the baby from her aura. We also found out that if she had not been bound to the vampire and the vampires blood did not flow through both your veins, you each would have died. That is why we never have tried any other than you." Dominique finished slowly.  
  
"But wouldn't my mother have died from her blood trying to destroy Jager's blood?" Marina sat forward slightly.  
  
"That is what I thought but your mother was very different from the rest of the witches, she had had her magic bound so many times when she was a child that her blood could accept vampire blood without fighting, that is why binding magic is a worst case scenario or an extreme punishment, we cannot let that happen again."  
  
Marina nodded slowly "So why did Ather kill my mother?"  
  
"Ather was angered at Celeste, that she still had her power at full with the strength of Jager's blood in her. Celeste and Ather dispised one another with a passion, Ather was power hungry and pissed when she killed and drank your mother. But to everyone's surprise the ritual that was done three years earlier, made Celeste appear stronger but she was terribly weak, all her power had also gone into you, she knew she would die once any vampire found out about her daughter's cross-line turning and it so happened to be Ather- but your mother prepared herself she poisoned her own blod an hour before Ather killed her so when Ather tasted her first drop of blood she would forget all about any information she had on you Marina."  
  
Marina's air escaped slowly "Then why do I age normal?"  
  
"You don't, your aging is probably a year-two maybe, slower then your supposed too. You just happened to get those looks early. Any more questions?" Dominique stood Adianna doing the same.  
  
"No, thankyou" Marina watched as they left staring out the window. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I hope that answered any questions about Marina's heritage you had! and think I just made that up! Goddess I am good! ^_^ 


	8. chapter 8

My goodness golly me heres the next chapter! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Marina had stared out the window for hours, midnight coming quickly. She had debated on what to do for a long while. How was it Jager couldn't sense his own blood? She finally jerked her eyes from the half moon looking around the dim room. Her stomach rumbled slightly she now just realizing she hadn't eaten since that morning and she could hardly call a bagel a meal. She slowly stood walking to the kitchen. She fished through the refridgerator making a ham-lettuce-tomato-cheese-mustard sandwich and ate it greedily.  
  
She tried to fight the questions popping in her head knowing that they would totally take over her actions if she didn't. But of course, she always lost those fights. She threw the half eaten sandwich on a plate in the fridge-no use in waisting food- no longer hungry. She grabbed her keys shoving them in her pocket. She quickly went to her car driving to the edge of the forest. She got out and stood in front of it for a long while A slight breeze flipping at her unbuttoned shirt. She realized she had made a mistake when two familiar vampire auras washed over her.  
  
She turned quickly blocking Dane's punch. She threw her own knocking him back a few feet. She turned just in time to block Dimitri's blade swung at her stomach. She twisted his wrist hearing the snap and cringed slightly. Peace had been her whole life when Caryn had first adopted her and now hurting seemed to come so easily. Marina cried out as Dane grasped Dimitri's blade in her lack of concentration and swung it at her cutting into her shoulder.  
  
She hissed in pain knowing she did not have a blade to fight back with-she had left them in her car like a dolt. The two advanced on her intoxicated by the smeel of her blood when they both went spiraling backword. She felt it then the power of the vampire that had helped her. He came behind her speaking silkily to the two juvenile vampires.  
  
"Both of you go now" spoken softly but with enough authority to make anyone run for cover.  
  
She swung around half expecting to see Jager but shocked even more that it wasn't him. The man was tall his platinum blonde hair slicked back, his silver eyes seeming to glow in the moon light. He was muscular and didn't seem aware at all that she was bleeding, though he stared down at her questioningly. She avoided staring in his eyes knowing all to well that he could probably catch her quite easily. She noticed he was also much stronger than Jager. His eyes narrowed slowly a deadly smirk playing a cross his lips. All at once she wanted to slap that smirk right off of him. What was he smirking about? She stepped back slowly toward her car. The sooner she reached it the sooner she could drive away from all this and heal herself without him watching her.  
  
She stopped at his sudden laughter. An evil cruel sounding thing that sent an unexpected chill through her not of fear but something she didn't want to further inspect. Her eyes of their own accord met his, the silver glinting mischieviously.  
  
"And what are you my dear?" he sounded as though it were just a simple question but she saw the confusion every vampire had had the day she entered Las Noches, and knew he wanted that question answered as soon as possible.  
  
She could hardly breathe much less speak as she shhok her head at the man that could have been the god of lightning himself. She surpressed a scream of protest as he suddenly appeared in front of her taking hold of her wounded arm staring lustfully at the blood that ran freely from the wound. She tried to break free but he held her still making a tisk tisk sound.  
  
"You could have avoided this if you would have payed attention. Jager told me you were untrained-and here I thought witches had to have been trained since birth" He slowly spoke lowering his head inhaling its scent.  
  
She sounded a cry throwing a kick at his stomach which he caught easily flipping her around pressing her back against his chest moving her head back with one strong hand his lips lowering to her throat.  
  
"Now, now no need for such disobedience" he whispered against her throat sending another one of those chills accompanied by a feeling she couldn't explain down her spine "All I asked was a simple question and you striked. I think that is very rude indeed."  
  
She closed her eyes drifting in the sound of his voice. He used an old world tone that captured her very breath. Not that the fact that his was practically kissing her throat helped any. Her eyes quickly snapped open realizing he was doing that to her. She began to struggle angrily yet he still held on wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders tightly. "Let me go you albino bastard!" she screeched and she could feel the sudden pang of anger that threatened to swallow her whole.  
  
"I am begining to lose my patience!" he snapped the pressure of his hold on her threatening to break bones. "Now tell me what you are before I drink you dry and ask Jager instead, since he seems to know a lot more about you than the rest of my line!" he whispered dangerously against her ear his hand traveling to the inside of her unbuttoned shirt.  
  
She shut her eyes cringing inwardly. Yet even though her mind shunned the touch, his hand left a slight warm tingle. She cursed slowly a small breeze of wind pushing her hair back into his face which he inhaled the scent of.  
  
"What are you afraid to tell me?" his arms loosened and he backed away quickly but she did not turn to him she simply walked away from him her mind shaking a long with the rest of her.  
  
"No of course I'm not afraid" she said quickly as she felt his energy stir about to come near her again. "But you are going to have to ask Jager about it, though now that I realize it, I don't even truly understand what I am" she aswered truthfully slowly running a hand over the spot where he had touched her "and while you speak to him tell him he can fry ice in hell!" she snapped angry that Jager hadn't told her he bloodbonded her mother.  
  
She quickly opened the door of the car only for it to be shut again by his hand slamming down on it.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked finally.  
  
"Marina- Marina Light!" she exclaimed opening the door practically ripping off his arm in the process and getting in, shutting it, and driving away from the vampire she knew could be no other than Silver himself.  
  
She sighed heavily as she drove staring at the deep wound on her arm. she would heal it when she got home, she decided, she didn't want to stop again in fear that the gorgeous Silver wasn't following her. Her eyes widened slightly at her thought. Gorgeous? ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Silver's description is what I picture him to be so bite me if you don't like how he looks!!! R+R! 


	9. chapter 9

Disclamer-i don't own ANY of Amelia's characters but i do own Silver's appearence the characters that have never been in any of Ame's books and the plot. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Silver slipped into Las Noches scanning the room for Jager who sat with his feet propped up on a table. He moved easily to him taking a seat inviting a conversation.  
  
"Tell me about her" he said not even looking at Jager.  
  
He sensed Jager's frown and turned slowly seeing Jager look around at the vampires who might be listening. "Come to my home I can't trust it's safe to speak of it here" they disappeared at the same time.  
  
Silver sat in the leather arm chair in the sitting room waiting for Jager to speak.  
  
"Did you kill her?" he finally asked but he sounded doubtful.  
  
"No-she told me to tell you to fry ice in Hell though so I guess you know her personally?" his voice hid nothing of his amusement.  
  
Jager smirked "Her attitude is just as fiery as her hair."  
  
"Yes red hair and brown eyes" Silver stated calmly "like her mother Celeste Light I presume" he said suddenly getting a nod from Jager.  
  
"Correct but she isn't just a Light" he got a questioning eyebrow from Silver "She has blood of all the lines" he stated calmly getting a small tremor of shock from Silver's aura.  
  
"Impossible" he said shaking his head.  
  
"That is what I thought but then again I thought when I blood bonded her mother I thought surely she would die before she was even born" Jager said quickly.  
  
"You did what?" Silver said eyes flashing quickly.  
  
"I liked her mother she was unlike any I had ever met-the best tasting too" he smirked at the memory "but I have no idea how she did it!"Jager growled "I have tried to think of something-anything that would give me at least a clue to how her mother had done it!"  
  
"I know how" Silver stared into the wall seeing nothing but the beautiful red head's features easily in his memory- though they weren't Marina's, but her mother's. "Thankyou Jager" he stood and disappeared to his own home.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Marina lay in her bed her eyes staring sightlessly to the ceiling. Her hand moved across slowly where he had touched her. The feeling he gave seemed to be familiar but somehow distant as if it had happened to her in a past life or when she was a child. She didn't move for a while then slowly turned her head toward the door of her bedroom as she heard the distant knock at her door. She rolled off the bed landing on her knees then standing and walking with no quick effort to answer the door.  
  
She finally answered it smiling at the orange haired man that stood in front of her.  
  
"Hey, kitten, you look sick" Aiden said finally stepping in the house as she moved for him to come in.  
  
"I'm sure I do- why are you here?" she asked finally sitting on the couch.  
  
"Are you sure your alright? Did seeing all your old friends disgust you or something?" he smirked knowing fine and well that that would never be true.  
  
"Of course not I've just been thinking about things lately" she sighed.  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked finally.  
  
"I would but I can't my family swore me to secrecy 'No they didn't!' her mind screamed at her.  
  
He nodded sitting next to her "You know even so I wouldn't tell anyone not even Tony, Rafe, and Stafan I love you like a sister I'd never want anything to hurt you."  
  
She smiled laying a head on his shoulder "I love you the same way."  
  
"What like a sister?" he finally burst out making Marina laugh until her face was a red as her hair.  
  
She hit him in the shoulder "You know I meant like a brother but if you prefer-"  
  
"No, no, no I'm fine" They laughed Marina smiling more, her feelings for anything but happiness now disappearing. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Wa! la! there is your next chpter I'm tired now! 


	10. chapter 10

Wow. I have nothing to say ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Silver watched her in her bedroom reading a book twisting her red hair in her fingers.he smirked as she flipped around searching for him outside.  
  
'I know your there come out Silver' she reached for him their minds connecting.  
  
'It is about time I have been sitting out here for an hour waiting for my vixen of a beauty to notice me.'  
  
'You lie, you've been out there for about a minute and you know it' she said skeptically.  
  
'And how do you know I have not been hiding my aura?' he listened as she laughed.  
  
'Right. Silver I know you-for one you are way too impatient to wait for someone to notice you after an hour and for two your not the kind of guy that enjoys watching a girl through her bedroom window.'  
  
'How very well you know me' he laughed.  
  
'Come in, Silver, I have to tell you something' suddenly all of Celeste's happiness was gone replaced by a hard sadness and fear.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Silver awoke in a cold sweat. He knew that dream all to well and how it ended. It had been the night she told him of her pregnancy-and the night she had asked him if he could help during the spell. His relationship with Celeste had been no more than an extremely tight bond of friendship but they still loved each other as brother and sister.  
  
He sighed standing and changing into a new pair of clothes. He noted it was hardly past three but he knew when dreams of Celeste plagued him he would not be able to sleep for the next two to three days. He quickly left to Las Noches thinking of the time when Marina had called him an 'albino bastard' he wondered if she knew her mother had called him the same thing once and got the same reaction. He entered Las Noches with a smile on his face.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Marina sat outside staring out onto the quiet street. The sun was setting and she knew he would come. Silver had made his prescence known the he had dropped by earlier by the single white rose bud that she twirled in fingers avoiding the the thorns.  
  
She let the mild warm air brush her hair around her face in a swirl of red gold as she looked down the street. She wore a black tube-top under a leather black vest and black jeans. As soon as the wind stilled she felt him there. She turned her head to the side to see him lounging casually in another lawn chair. He wore a white victorian looking shirt tucked loosely into male victorian breeches.  
  
Marina burst out laughing at his appearence. "Where's the costume party King William?"  
  
"Aubrey is having it I thought to invite you it's tonight" he said seriously.  
  
"Oh. Um, no that wouldn't be apprpriate would it?" Marina quickly stood and yelped dropping the rose.  
  
She held her hand out in front of her as her blood ran in a thin line on her palm. She looked up at him and his eyes showed satisfaction. She quickly healed the wound and wiped the blood on her jeans. She bent down and picked up the rose careful not to touch any thorns.  
  
"You accaept my rose but not my invitation? A few centurys ago that could have proven a scandal" he said stepping in front of her leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Yeah well its not centuries ago is it?" she stood her ground crossing her arms over her chest careful of the rose.  
  
His smile made her stomach flutter and she shifted uncomfertabely.  
  
"Jager will be there as well maybe you can ask him why he blood bonded your mother" he suggested making her think.  
  
"Fine" she said quickly "But it is not like I have anything to wear to a costume party" she shook her head.  
  
"On your bed you have clothes" Silver smirked "I will wait in your living room if that is alright."  
  
Marina lifted her hands and dropped them in defeat "Fine. I've lost my mind, but fine" they entered her house and she went to the her room.  
  
Her jaw dropped at the beautiful silk skirt and black corset. She fingered the material then quickly went to her bathroom.  
  
She took a quick shower and changed into the black corset finding that the material that went around her back was silk with dark crimson roses. She slid on the black skirt a large portion of her leg showing. She found black sandals and buckled them on quickly then wrapped her hair up elegantly with a few tendrils hanging in front of her face. She applied a dark eyeliner and a lip gloss then went down stairs slowly feeling his eyes on her all the way.  
  
"Beautiful" he stared dazed "But I have the finishing touch."  
  
Marina gasped as he appeared behind her sliding a gold necklace around her throat. She looked in the mirror and saw the bright emeralds and diamonds.  
  
"No, I-I-I can't what are you crazy look at me!"  
  
"You look like a true victorian woman wearing those" he said quickly stepping away.  
  
"Yeah in mourning" she grumbled.  
  
"And I can't help but looking at you, so don't think I'm not" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as he stuck out his arm giving a handsome smile his eyes twinkling. "May I court you?"  
  
"Sure" she said slowly taking his arm.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 


	11. chapter 11

I'm adding another character and yes you'll know immediately he is Ame's ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Marina entered the home with him. It was a very large white manor with a new coating of paint the smell still gently mingling in the air. They walked up the long white concrete steps and she could feel the push of all the vampiric auras around her. She held her stomach discreetly her other arm still linked in Silver's. As they reached the front door it swung open revealing a glossy eyed human.  
  
At once her grip tightened on Silver and he put a calming hand over hers. "Do not worry after the human has served his purpose Aubrey will either bind him or kill him" he said as if it would help.  
  
"Yeah thats comforting" she said sarcastically as they stepped inside the main hall.  
  
Surprisingly the only noise in the hallway was from the human's and her footsteps. Silver of course silent on his approach. Once the human swung open the ball doors she felt the eyes on her. She suddenly felt as if she had made a mistake by coming.  
  
'They will not harm you as long as I stand, Marina, that is a promise' his words flew through her head with a deadly gaze given to some of the vampires in the room.  
  
'Where is, Jager? I think I'll shove his head in that bowl of... thats-'  
  
'Blood yes but still I'm sure it would stain his clothing which might make him angry' he smirked.  
  
Marina laughed out loud "Right" she said turning to him, her back to the vampires, so she could pretend as if having a conversation and get eyes off of her. Though they still stared. He looked down at her and nodded.  
  
'Come, Marina, maybe a more secluded place will get their eyes off you' he took her hand and led her away.  
  
She followed quickly amazed how she suddenly just trusted him. She sat with him at a small table when the most powerful aura she had ever sensed flew over her. She choked suddenly out of breath. She held her throat when Silver put an arm around her blocking the aura from her and letting her breathe.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked holding her throat still breathing heavily.  
  
"Siete. He has this effect on witches- it's why none have hunted him, but they usually pass out the second his aura touches them" Silver looked at her curiously. "I guess that blood bond did you some good after all."  
  
"Joy" she cleared her throat Silver running his hand up and down her back.  
  
"Dance with me Marina" Silver suddenly stood though his aura still protected her.  
  
She had to admit being wrapped up in his aura wasn't all that bad but she quickly shook off the thought. No use in letting him know that. She shook her head "This music is kinda heavy to be dancing. It's a more slam your head against the wall kind of thing."  
  
"Dance with me or I will let you face Siete's aura's damage to you" he stood one hand still outstretched for her to take.  
  
As if to prove himself he slowly pulled his aura back.  
  
"Okay!" she manged before she choked. His aura wrapped around her once more. She took his hand and right there in their semi-alone area he moved her to dance she had never done before. She laughed as she stepped on his foot for the third time.  
  
She hid her head in his chest not even realizing she was doing so. He laughed softly with her as he went over the steps again until she finally got it. He twirled her around and brought her against his chest suddenly stopping.  
  
"Silver" a man with ebony hair and emerald green eyes that reflected the emeralds on her necklace perfectly. For his costume he wore an all black wardrobe with a black mask that tied in the back.  
  
"Siete" Silver replied casually his arms around Marina protectively holding her close.  
  
Marina swallowed feeling the choking sensation even through Silver's aura.  
  
'Put up your aura' he sent the command softly to her.  
  
She was reluctant knowing fine and well she would only get more attention on her that way. She slowly complied and it outstretched almost everyone going still to look at the three.  
  
She refused to look down as Siete stared smirking slightly. "Very strange."  
  
"So I've heard" Marina spoke haughtily.  
  
'Do not tempt him Marina. I know you don't want to act weak but I do not think I could protect you from him' he warned his grip tightening a little.  
  
'So don't protect me' she immediately closed her mind from him and got out of his hold.  
  
"I am Siete" the man introduced himself holding out a hand.  
  
"Marina Light" she clasped his hand with no hesitation showing no fear.  
  
"A light? I see my line cannot take credit any longer for killing the last of the line can they?" he glanced at Silver "Unless he has plans to."  
  
"Too bad for him because I'm not dying anytime soon" she responded to his jest, crossing her arms.  
  
"Very good. I have just stopped to speak with some of my fledglings and I will be leaving early so I must say goodbye-though I'm glad I changed my mind to come to this party" he nodded to Silver and turned away.  
  
Marina blinked swaying slightly. When she escaped Silver's grasp his aura went as well and being so close to that immortal fool made her feel weak. Silver snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close to look down at her.  
  
"You amaze me, you insane child. He could have killed you simply by being close to you and you still act as though you are invincible!" he snapped, though giving her a small compliment made it better. "Come on I will take you home I don't want you tripping over the wrong vampire."  
  
He led her toward the door without argument and took her home. As he walked her up the steps to her front door she felt as though he had just taken her on a date. Did he? She mentally shook her head. No he didn't like her, just impressed by her power, but then he made her feel great when he told her he would protect her with his life. She looked up at him and saw a confusion in his eyes as well.  
  
"Why did you let me take you?" he asked finally.  
  
Marina was about to answer when her mind went blank. "I have no idea" she answered truthfully. "Why did you invite me?"  
  
He smirked "I have no idea."  
  
"Thanks anyway, I must admit the dance was fun" she turned in her doorway "This wasn't a date right? Because I didn't agree to those terms."  
  
"No it's not" he laughed then looked up at her devilishly "Though if I asked would you say yes?"  
  
Marina was speechless then quickly overcame it "Yes, I think I would actually. It's wierd."  
  
"You admit to it boldly. Knowing you were trained to kill me and my kind and yet you seem to like them as friends and practically accept a date offered by one of the higher powered vampires."  
  
"Well it's better than accepting a date from a weaker one isn't it?" she teased. She heard her phone start ringing and sighed. "I better get that it might be Caryn. Good night" she said still not moving to get the phone.  
  
"Good night" he answered leaning down over her running a finger along her lips then slowly backing away and disappearing.  
  
She groaned and turned into her house slamming the door behind her to run and pick up the still ringing phone. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
R+R my little friends R+R 


	12. chapter 12

Okay. Now I have inserted faze one of Marina and Silver's relationship. But will it stay that way after he tells her about his past with her mother find out by reading the rest of my story!!! -----I feel special i always wanted to be an On- The-Next-Episode...! dude for a tv show now i think that works too ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Marina answered the phone practically ripping it off its post. "What?" she snapped.  
  
"What's wrong Marina do you need me to come home?" Caryn asked quickly probably sensing Marina's distress through the phone.  
  
"No, no, Caryn stay. They probably need you more anyway. So why'd you call?" Marina leaned on the wall with the cordless.  
  
"I've been trying to reach you for two days now, and don't say you've been sleeping!" Caryn rushed. "What's been happening that you can't pick up the phone?"  
  
"Sorry Caryn I met up with some friends from High School and I have been around them for the past few days" she answered only half lying.  
  
"Really? That's great you have to let me meet them!" Caryn said in the way a nosey mother would.  
  
"Are you going to invite them to dinner or what, god Caryn don't act like my mom I might not like you if you do that!"  
  
"I'm that bad, huh?" Caryn laughed.  
  
"Worse" they both laughed.  
  
"Alright I'll be there when I be there. I might stay longer so if you need money or anything you know where all the cash is, bye" Caryn said.  
  
"Bye" Marina pressed the talk button again and it went off.  
  
She began walking up the steps when she heard a knock at her door. She went back down them quickly opening the door.  
  
"Oh, its you" Marina said sighing at her friends' faces, hoping it would have been a silver eyed vampire she knew.  
  
They all gaped at her.  
  
"What?" she asked then looked down at herself laughing at her costume. "Oh sorry I went to a costume party."  
  
"Really?" Tony rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Don't look at me like that!" she ordered seeing their smug faces.  
  
"How are we looking at you?" Stefan asked innocently.  
  
"Like, you think I got a boyfriend and didn't tell you about it!" she whined.  
  
"Well we don't remembering you ever telling us about a boyfriend" Rafe said.  
  
"Thats because I don't have one!" She gritted her teeth.  
  
"Well getting off the subject of you getting a new boyfriend we wanted to see your place, so here we are" Aiden stepped in, the others behind him.  
  
"There, you see it, get out!" she ordered. "I need to bathe!"  
  
"Ah, you smell fine" Tony brushed past her plopping down on her couch.  
  
"C'mon you guys its late go home!" she groaned.  
  
"What's wrong your date not show you a good time" Stefan asked.  
  
"Of course not but I have things to do in the morning!" 'Including going to train with Dominique!' she reminded herself.  
  
'Would you like me to come and make them leave?' Silver asked making her jump at the intrusion.  
  
'No! You might drink their blood!' she exclaimed trying to look casual for the group.  
  
'I would never!' he sounded outraged which made her fight a smirk.  
  
She laughed in her head 'Go away! They will go if I whine enough Aiden and Rafe are already cracking!'  
  
'You have strong feelings for Aiden' he stated suddenly all humor gone.  
  
'Are you jealous?' she asked somewhere deep inside of her hoping he'd say yes.  
  
'I wouldn't say jealous-I can always just kill him if I felt he was moving in on a woman I had already claimed as my own' he said seriously.  
  
'I am not your woman!' she said blushing inwardly 'and even if I were-hypethetically- I love Aiden like he is my brother and I would personally run a blade through your heart if you killed him!'  
  
A wave of menace floated over her 'Really?' he asked his voice a low growl.  
  
'Goodbye, Silver!' she said quickly shutting her mind to him.  
  
"Please go you guys!" she said frustrated.  
  
She heard a loud knock on her door and her eyes widened. She felt Silver's aura even before she opened the door.  
  
"Silver" she forced a smile as she answered the door. "How nice to see you" she gritted through clenched teeth.  
  
He said nothing to her but looked over her head to all the men in the room.  
  
'Which one is Aiden?'  
  
'Why? Don't hurt him!' she cried.  
  
'I won't. I promise you that' he took her hand and brushed her knuckles with his lips.  
  
She blushed slightly then noticed he had already changed into a black T-shirt that hugged his form with a silver chain with diamonds sparkling as the light reflected off them. He wore plain black khakis and black polished boots. She smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked out loud to her surprise.  
  
"Nothing" she answered turning to her friends.  
  
"Guys this is Silver. Silver that Rafe, Tony, Stefan and Aiden" she spoke Aiden's name slowly watching Silver lock eyes with him.  
  
She nudged Silver with her elbow 'Be nice' she warned.  
  
'Not in a vampire's vocabulary I'm afraid' he sighed mentally.  
  
'I don't care your the leader of a line you have the power to add a word-'  
  
'The boy seems alright. I like how his mind works he's intelligent and he protects you as much as he can but he knows you are keeping something from him' Silver cut her off focused on Aiden and a conversation he was having with the guys.  
  
"So this is your boyfriend, huh" Tony asked her.  
  
"NO! It's not! I told you he wasn't! I told you I didn't have one!" she practically screeched.  
  
Silver chuckled recieving another blow from her elbow but harder and to his stomach. He laughed even harder at her and she realized how hard his muscles were. She felt his abbs absently.  
  
"There so tight its gross" she quickly pulled her hand away.  
  
"Gross?" Silver's eyes held shock and offense. "Noone in this world has called any part of me gross!"  
  
"Then icky!" she felt them and pulled away again.  
  
'Will you please refrain from touching me if your going to call me icky' he said sharply.  
  
"Don't be so offensed! There icky in a... sexy sort of way" she finally said when she found the courage to admit it not only to him but herself then blushed and hid her head in Silver's chest when her friends laughed and she realized she had said it out loud.  
  
She blushed even harder as they laughed more at her hiding in Silver. "Aiden!" she whined going to him and hiding her head in his neck.  
  
"Don't feel bad kitten we are laughing with you" he chuckled.  
  
"I'm not laughing moron!" she cried.  
  
'Kitten?' the word popped in her head so fast laced with a twinge of jealousy that she laughed.  
  
"See you're laughing!" Rafe pointed.  
  
'Yes, kitten! And don't think you can get away with calling me it only he can!' she gave him a visual of her narrowing his eyes and he laughed.  
  
"Everybody out now!" she yeld pulling up Rafe and Tony from the sofa. "Leave!"  
  
"So touchy" Stefan laughed as she flung a pillow at his head.  
  
"SHOVE OFF!" she yelled pushing them out the door.  
  
"What about your boyfriend why does he get to stay?" Rafe whined.  
  
"Because since he's my boyfriend we're going to sit in here in the dimness of my house and do what boyfriends and girlfriends do when they are all alone!" she slammed the door and leaned against it sliding down.  
  
"Play twister!?" she heard one yell.  
  
She burst out laughing "Go!"  
  
"Friendly bunch" Silver smirked helping her up and helping her take a seat on the sofa.  
  
"Those are my friends for ya" she sighed leaning her head against his shoulder. She yawned and blinked wearily "I'm so tired."  
  
"Then sleep." he said simply.  
  
"Then go."  
  
He chuckled "I'll stop by before dawn to pick up the clothes" though the real reason was so he coud see her once more and maybe dream about her and not her mother.  
  
"I liked these clothes" She groaned her hands coming up to take the necklace off.  
  
"No you can keep the necklace" he told her.  
  
"It isn't like I can wear it tomorrow Dominique will sense the vampire aura and cut me down."  
  
"Keep it anyway. Good night" he left without another word. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
R&R 


	13. chapter 13

Silver dropped the human he was feeding from licking his lips as the aura of Siete washed over him. Sure enough Siete sat above him crouched on a tree branch. Silver sighed wiping his mouth.  
  
"Yes?" he finally said.  
  
"Whats wrong? You seem stressed" he faked concern.  
  
"Say what you've come to say" Silver said quickly noting that dawn was coming quickly and he was fatigued.  
  
"Its a little late for you to be feeding isn't it?" Siete still dallyed on small talk. "Having trouble with that witch?"  
  
"Ah, the center of this beautiful conversation we are about to have" Silver said but already knew that is what they were going to talk about.  
  
"I've heard Jessica had a few dreams about a Light named Celeste- I believe that is what the base of her next book will be about" Siete informed.  
  
"Really. That will be something to laugh about for the witches knowing that the famous Ash Night will be writing about the personal life of one of their own. Deceased of course but still I'm sure the rest of us will find valuable tidbits to read" Silver chuckled.  
  
"I've had dreams about that witch too, Silver" Siete's voice dropped "Your dreams about her. And honestly I didn't understand your relationship at all- it wasn't infatuation or love to each other except you kept a familial bond. Unfortunately you never had a dream about the days you met and I found myself interested and hoping to see it."  
  
"I never knew you got into any of your fledglings' dreams" Silver said slightly surprised.  
  
"Yes well any dream about a witch and a vampire that isn't about fighting I think is interesting-and you must realize that you are one of the few that dream coherently enough that I know whats happening. I find a good dream is a lift to my old burdened age."  
  
Silver laughed "Yes burdened you get to know Marina Light and tell me your life is a burden without her."  
  
Siete smirked "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were fond of her, even more that you are begining to love her" He crossed his arms over his chest smiling all the way now.  
  
Silver said nothing knowing there was no way out of what his creator was saying.  
  
"Just remember to ask her before you change her. It will make things much easier afterword" he jumped from his perch putting a compainionable hand on Silver's shoulder and disapearing.  
  
Silver slid his hands through his hair and disapeared into Marina's home. He found her sleeping on the plush large sofa many pillows stuffed around her head the woven blanket down at her waist. The clothes were on the chair next to the television that was on mute still flashing in the black and white of the old movie.  
  
She groaned as he lifted her into his arms careful to hide his aura from wakening her, though it seemed she slept like a rock. He moved her up the steps to her room. He lay her carefully on her bedcovers was about to leave when she grabbed his arm and clutched it to her still in her deep sleep. He made a sound trying to pull away but found she had an extremely strong grip even in her sleep. Or so he thought in her sleep as her eyes opened and she stared at him mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Hey thanks for taking me to my room but I was waiting for you to give you the necklace back" she sat up letting go of his arm.  
  
He looked at her his mouth dropped slightly his eyes narrowed as if trying to understand something.  
  
She laughed "Here" she tried giving him the necklace but he made no reach for it "I said here" she shoved it in front of him but he just stood there smirking. "Fine."  
  
She brought it around his neck pulling it tightly and hooking it "There."  
  
He laughed "But this necklace was made and is for the female counsle.  
  
"Well then welcome to womanhood" they both laughed.  
  
Silver batted his eyelashes "Why thankyou miss" his tone was light and feminine.  
  
Marina laughed even harder holding her stomach. She covered her eyes with her other hand turning bright red "You and my friends really do get along great I can picture on of them doing it" she paused her laughter, taking a deep breath "You changed a lot since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Yes well" he unhooked the necklace putting it in his pocket "times change do they not?"  
  
"I guess" she flipped back her covers then padded out of her room in large fluffy slippers.  
  
She wore a sphagetti strap white shirt over a pair of comfortable sweat pants that she constantly had to pull up. Silver followed her and watched as she took the pillows shoving them under her arms. "You can take the clothes they are on the chair" she glanced around nervously "you can stop ogling me."  
  
"Sorry" he said but didn't stop looking.  
  
She hated how he made her feel when he looked at her. She bent her head down trying to ignore it, walking past him. He caught her and brushed his lips to hers gently then disapeared the clothes on the chair going with him. She stood there shocked dropping her pillows afraid she might fall.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Silver went back to his own home sliding down in his bed rubbing his eyes. He could hardly believed he had kissed her-though not necessarily that it was exactly a kiss just a slight brush but still it felt that way. He sighed holding his non-existent breath. Though he somehow found himself wondering what she thought-did she like it?  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
yee haa---sorry 


	14. chapter 14

Come on people! Its the same people reviewing-though they are cool keep reviewing please that would be nice thanks-I want and need more reviews!!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Marina hugged her soft pillow to her staring into the dim room. Silver had left no more than an hour ago and the sun was rising a little too quickly. She sighed turning over to see her alarm clock. In only a few hours she was going to have to meet Dominique for training and yet she didn't know if his aura was going to fade away. She sighed rolling out from under the large comferter dropping her pillow on the bed. She stretched slowly walking to her dresser.  
  
She picked a pair of worn jeans and gray T-shirt with her white sneakers. She put them on the rack hanging off the wall for the towels and started her shower. The hot water beat down in a steady rythm as she stuck her hand under. She undressed and washed taking her time knowing how much sleep she had lost though no matter how hard she wanted to sleep his face would pop right in her head and all sleep would just fall away again.  
  
She turned off the water drying herself and wrapping her hair in a towel to dry. She dressed in the clothes grabbing a pair of socks before putting on the shoes. She pulled off the towel rubbing it through her hair then taking a brush to brush it through removing tangles. She plugged in a blow-dryer flipping her head over to comb and dry the underside of her hair.  
  
She knew she would never normally do this to go to Dominique when she was just going to have to take another shower when she got home-but you never know when it might come in handy to at least look somewhat good. She moved quickly her stomach growling already at her eat-no- food diet. She turned off the blow-dryer placing it on the sink and left her bathroom going to the kitchen.  
  
She pulled out a pan and grabbed a bottle of non- stick spray from the spice rack. She opened the fridge about to grab some eggs when she found something even more appetizing-a bottle of old and very expensive wine. She laughed pulling it out and checking the date: 1783. She looked back in the fridge and found two new white roses sitting next to it.  
  
Marina squealed in delight hugging the wine. The memory of the kiss sent a shiver down her spine and she jumped up and down gleefully. She never remembered anyone making her feel so- giddy. She sighed slipping the wine back into the fridge. She knew alcohol had no effect on her but she did like the taste of some wine. She slid out the eggs and sprayed the pan making two over-easy eggs. She added pepper and a small touch over salt then flipped the egg simply tossing the pan.  
  
She ate and went back to the bathroom brushing her teeth, then left to meet Dominique. About two hours early. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Silver awoke later that night amazingly refreshed. He wondered if she found his gifts in her refridgerator yet. Probably. He smirked to himself glancing over the dark sky. Maybe he'd go and check to see for himself. Maybe he'd steal another kiss... ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
RRRR&RRRRRR  
  
RRRR&RRRRRR  
  
RRRR&RRRRRR  
  
okay just making sure you remember 


	15. chapter 15

I feel so happy everyone seems to like my story! Even after I told people they could flame me they still did the whole constructive criticism thing. I like you people! Unless you don't want me to like you then just say so and I won't. Okay next chapter ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Silver watched as Marina opened her door sweaty and tired. She spotted him on the couch and frowned. Silver took the small tidbits from her mind and found something interesting. It seemed she thought she looked terrible and wished she looked better - for him. He smirked as she turned her back to set her keys up. He knew no witch would turn their back on a vampire, especially to Silver himself. She turned around and smiled as she looked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks for the wine" she put her hands together nervously.  
  
"I collect it and own the oldest bottle in America- only not when Siete comes to this country."  
Marina chewed her lip as the thought of Siete crept through her. She didn't like thinking of Siete, the feeling of his aura still plagued her still and thinking of him only made it worse. She looked at Silver and immediately closed her mind off to him. He had been searching through her mind the whole entire time and knew exactly what she was thinking. She blushed slightly turning away to the kitchen.  
  
She didn't see him follow her but he was there leaning against the counter as she got there. He stared at her unblinking. His eyes gleaming in a way she hadn't seen before when he looked at her. Fondness? Is that what she was seeing? She stared back swallowing a lump in her throat. Why didn't he say anything?  
  
'I would. But I find there are no words' his voice slipped through her mind.  
  
She took a sharp intake of breath as he moved toward her and looked down at her. She put her hand on his broad chest and reality suddenly hit. No heart beat. She turned quickly rubbing her arms as if chilled. She was a witch, a vampire could ruin her life and everything her mother risked for her for her.  
  
How could she let things get like this? She douldn't possibly have the life her mother wanted for her if she returned Silver's...love. She ran a hand through her hair and Dominique would surely strip her of her power and dignity if she did this.  
  
"I think you should go" she said shakily.  
  
"Maybe" though he still seemed reluctant.  
  
"And not come back" she walked toward the fridge grabbing the new set of roses with tears in her eyes and grabbed the bottle of wine shoving it at him.  
  
"You want me to go?" he asked calmly expecting otherwise by the way ahe said it. "I know what your thinking Marina-your mother didn't want anything for you more than your freedom to choose which side you would fight on or if you'd be on both."  
  
Marina furrowed her brow at him and looked deep into his eyes trying to find what he meant. "You knew my mother?"  
  
"I was the one who found out about her pregnancy first. And went to see you when the doctors put her under the ultra-sound" he bent his head slightly ashamed for a reason he couldn't find.  
  
"You-why didn't you tell me before? You knew my mother! Saw me when I wasn't even born! How did you know her!? Why did you know her!" Marina ordered the information.  
  
"Why did you think I said I would protect you as long as I lived!" his anger rose. "I promised your mother! Your mother was like a sister and then she had you and she put you in foster-care after that bastard of a father of yours didn't want you!"  
  
Tears spilled from Marina's eyes and she wiped them away disgusted with herself. What would tears get her? Pity. She didn't want it. "How did Dominique not know you had befriended her she said she found her journals!"  
  
Jager seemed to pull it out of nowhere shoving the leather ancient looking book at her. "Not this one. Its a bit of heavy reading but you'll read every word twice before you sleep this night" he said and disappeared.  
Marina stared at the leather journal for another minute or so before swallowing the large lump in her throat and opening the cover. She saw the writing and knew immediately it was her mother's. The thin curved lines danced in her vision. She began to read...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
kind of a short chapter. R&R 


	16. chapter 16

In this chapter its mostly what the pages of Celeste's journal say so I just wanted to tell you it will be kind of confusing because I made it so she doesn't elaborate a lot on who the people are but it will be cleared up in later chapters so don't get all frisky. Also my dates probably are way off so don't throw things at my head -- if you rpg-- I used a 2003 calender.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************* *Saturday, May 31*  
Today I met Michael at the meeting. Michael is the sweetest guy I've met. He treats me perfect and his hunting ability is amazing. Though, I do prefer healing sometimes he can kill a vampire easy. We had lots of fun sneaking away from Dominique and those old crones for some private time. He took me to the lake and it was beutiful. We watched the sun set and talked like we never had before. He finally turned to me and asked me to marry him. I fell right into the lake. He laughed and helped me out but the diamond ring in his hand sparkled like nothing I'd ever seen before.  
  
I took it of course and put it on screaming happily- I think I scared him a little. He took me home and My father had to chase him away because he wouldn't leave. So here I am now writing in you to keep this secret since I haven't told anyone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Marina smiled slightly. So that was how her mother had been purposed to by her father. She had never known before. She pulled out a picture of the handsome man that was, or what she thout was, her father. He looked kind and happy, so why did Silver say he was cruel enough to get rid of her because he didn't want her. She turned the page.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
*Thursday, June 5*  
  
I met Silver today. He seemed stressed and a little angry when I told him I was marrying Michael. He looked like he was trying to hide something from me but I wasn't sure what and didn't want to ask. He seemed not to like Michael and I's relationship from the begining but he never said anythingand held back insults like a gentleman. I never thought I'd call a vampire a gentleman before I met him. God I love him. He's such a big brother and takes care of me when I need it. Even when I called him an Albino bastard.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Marina laughed reading this. What a shock it must have been for him when she said those exact words as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
......which he seemed to get really angry with me. I hope he understands that I really love Michael. He's an amazing man and if anybody accepts Michael that I care of it's him. I needed his blessing before I did anything more with Michael. And I got it today. He didn't seem to like it but he gave it to me. I'm going to marry Michael and goddess forbid my father to get in the way! The old man is sixty-three and retired but still thinks he has control over all of the younger generations. I think it was the generation before mine that gave him the nickname father anyway! But still he is good to talk to and understanding. Plus he says I make him feel so old and everytime he says it I laugh at the scorn in his voice.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Marina read the next few pages finding more pictures and gasped when she found something she had always wanted but never gotten- a picture of her mother. It looked new and she looked on the back to see if it said anything. It said: To my only love Marina. She squinted at the lettering matching it up with her mothers but there was a tiniest faint of aura on it that she couldn't categorize. Was it from Silver trying to copy her mothers writing so she thought it was from her mother or was it really from her mother? The date on the bottom of the card also written in her mother's handwriting though said it couldn't have been. The note had been written five years ago-her mother was dead way before five years ago.  
  
Marina turned back to the journal in hopes of finding the answer. The page she flipped to seemed stained with tears.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
*Sunday, June 22*  
  
I'm pregnant. I can't believe it. I never though it would happen like this. Who can I possibly tell that would understand how can anyone help me? Michael doesn't know and I don't think I can even tell him. Is that Silver.....  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Marina held her breath. So this was when Silver found out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
..........there I told him everything and he made me feel even worse. How could he do that! Telling me he would protect my child through everything as long as he lived. bDevoting his life to take care of her! What if he gets killed or something? Then it's my fault for telling him! He told me he would take care of her and kill anything that held her back from being what she could be. I don't think even Michael could make a promise like that, to his own child much less. I don't know wether to get rid of the child or not.  
  
I can't. It is my duty to protect all life and I have to make sure even an unborn life safely goes on living. I might tell Trent and ask him to tell Michael. He always did things like that for me when I was little. I hope he will.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
A tear slipped down Marina's face quickly wiping it away. They were just words. Silver could have lied for many reasons. So why when he told her he'd protect her did he seem so convincing. She sat on the cold floor of the kitchen and not even the cold could break her from her thoughts.  
  
Shen tilted her head at the roughly ripped edges sticking from the journal. It seemed there were at least twenty pages ripped out only three passages remaining.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
*Sunday, August 10*  
  
I was so confused when I awoke but he was there telling me what to do to make the pain in my chest go away. I was blind and then my vision just sht at me. I had never known such pain before, but the power and aura showed me I wouldn't feel it for long. I took a breath finding I didn't have to exhale. I closed my eyes but somehow still knew where everything was, including him. But of course his aura stuck out.  
  
When the sweet scent filled the room I turned to him expectingly taking his wrist and wrapping my lips about the wound. As the bittersweet taste filled my mouth I realized something.  
  
Silver turned me into a vampire.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Marina slammed shut the book tossing it to the other side of the room in shock. She stared as it slid and came to a stop tears spilling from her eyes and she making no attempt to wipe them away. She took quick shallow breaths and held her stomach about to vomit. Her mother didn't die, she was a vampire! Silver changed her! How could he do something like that!  
  
She stood moving to the sink as she began retching. Why was it making her sick? Why didn't her mother take care of her if she was alive? Well undead anyway. Did her mother believe that her daughter wouldn't love her because she was a vampire? Marina wished she couls talk to her but what would she do just go up to Silver and demand to see her mother?  
  
Yes. That's exactly what she was going to do. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Juicy isn't it? 


	17. chapter 17

This chapter takes place after a week after she read the journal from her mother.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Marina cursed as she threw the magazine across the room. Silver hadn't come since that night and she had no idea where to find him. She looked out the window the sun setting with an unusual slowness. She grabbed her keys and opened her door practically ripping it from its hinges. If he wouldn't come back she would find him, and she knew just where to start looking.  
She stormed into Las Noches, her blades secured safely in reach if the need be. She sensed many humans noticing only a few vampiric auras. Two were strong, one much stronger than the other, it slowly began to choke her. She looked up at Siete staring at her with Jager next to him. The other aura was that of the blodd bonded bartender. She pulled herself to her full hieght and tooh calm steps toward him. Despite her attempts she still couldn't seem to hide her anger.  
  
He smirked obviously noticing.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked before even a hello.  
  
Siete chuckled "Ran away did he? You must have done something, he is not the type that runs."  
  
Suddenly a thought struck her "But you are his creator and changed him yourself and already know why he ran."  
  
He nodded. "I do but I can not tell no matter how much I would like to. I am sorry, please understand."  
  
She turned to Jager who looked at her with a frown. She sneered at him "And what do you have to say for yourself? Blood bonding my mother you leech! It could have killed her but you didn't care did you?"  
  
He said nothing obviously a loss for words when a bolt of energy stung her back and another, weak, vampire aura was sensed. She turned a new fury she had never witnessed in hershowing.  
  
The vampiress was weak but she could sense Jagers blood. A vengence rose and she thought to herself 'My mother's life risked, his fledging's will be.'  
  
She pulled out two blades and gave a single shot at the vampiress sending her flying back into the bar. The wampire screeched her diapproval and Marina licked her lips sending her another shock that mad her stumble to the side. She moved quickly and threw a punch into the vampires face using the blade to slit across the vampires cheek making sure no blood was drawn but a pink mark made. Marina felt Jager's aura attack her and she fell onto her back expecting another and bracing herself.  
  
Instead the aura of Silver entered the room and hit Jager so hard he hit into the mirrored wall shards falling making small slices. He grabbed Marina's hand hoisting her up to her feet.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he ordered checking her for any wounds.  
  
He pulled the blades from her hands putting the in their proper scabbards. She just looked at him unable to stop the rising fury in her. When he stopped inspecting her she slapped him square across the face. His eyes were wide and filled with shock.  
  
Her eyes filled suddenly with tears. "How could you!" she screeched.  
  
He looked down at her suddenly calm even though the redness across his cheek. "She asked and I gave it to her it is as simple as that."  
  
"No it isn't!" she she looked up at him letting him feel the pain he was putting her through. "My whole life I thought my mother was dead and I didn't have family! And just when I thought I was finally getting a slightly normal family with Caryn I learn I'm this witch with powers that no witch has ever possessed and I have to get trained, by that bitch Dominique Vida no less, to kill vampires instead of living in peace with them. And then when I think it can't possibly get any worse I meet up with Jager and what a dandy friendship we have I almost killed his little creation" she gestured to the vampiress in the corner with Jager listening intently her hatered filling her aura.  
  
"And then" she continued softly though her voice held a deadly edge "Just when I accepted the worse and think 'now' it can't get any worse" she took a step toward him "I meet you and hey guess what I'm in love only to find out that you knew about me even before I was born- friends with my mom-" tears ran heavier down her face "and you changed her into a vampire."  
  
She saw the pain in his eyes and when he opened his arms she wrapped her arms around him hiding her face in his throat.  
  
Her tears burned his throat not in a physical way but it hurt him. He stroked her hair closing his eyes. He opened them when he realized many of his line came to watch this show. His gaze snapped to Siete who was drinking from his bottle a look of laughter in his eyes. He looked back down when he found her staring up at him.  
  
'What?' he thought to continue this conversation privately.  
  
'Do you love me?' she asked.  
  
He saw the fear in her eyes and wanted everything to just keep her safe from everything to tear away her past-to make her a vampire so she could live forever with him.  
  
His grip tightened and his lips brushed hers. She held her hand up to stroke the little pink mark that was healing with an extreme slowness on his cheek which cooled it until the pain went away. He realized she was healing it and his lips didn't brush but took hers slowly coaxing her.  
  
She laughed her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Not scared to show your line your in love with a witch?"  
  
"Why? It's not like they can do anything about it- they are all weak physically compared to me and I find that only Siete can take control of my mind on an off day."  
  
"Ah, yes, my big strong Silver that will protect me as long as he lives and kill anyone who gets in my way of being successful" she rand a finger along his collar bone.  
  
"And gives his extraordinary witch expensive and very old wine from a dead collection" he ran his hand through her hair and she laughed.  
  
"Want to go and enjoy it?" she asked them both suddenly going still.  
  
A look passed between them and they disappeared. She laughed as he swung her up into his arms planting a kiss on her and pulling out a bottle of wine from a rack in his kitchen. They both stopped in their tracks as an aura washed over them. Her arms around Silver's neck she looked toward where the aura came from. A slightly older version of her was standing before them.  
  
"Mom" Marina whispered the words before she could hold them back a tear gliding down her cheek.  
  
Celeste Light smiled at her and laughed "Dear goddess Silver wasn't kidding when he said you look just like me."  
  
Marina looked up at Silver who smirked arching his eyebrows "I thought I would bring her here to meet you-finally."  
  
She kissed Silver not even remembering her mother was there for the moment. Celeste cleared her throat impatiently. "Silver if you don't let me talk to my daughter I will make sure you never kiss her again" Celeste warned.  
  
Silver chuckled. "I suppose that is up to her my lady she is in control of her life now is she not?"  
  
Marina let go of Silver reluctantly turning to her mother. She now remembered the aura from the picture was exactly like this. Her mother had given her the picture. "How come you were never there?" she asked finally all the pain returning.  
  
"I'm sorry," her mother smiled wearily to hold her own sadness "How could we have lived? Me a vampire and you a witch? It would have never worked out without one of us being killed! Dominique wouldn't have stood for a witch as powerful as you to live with a vampire that she already hated before even then. She hated that I broke her orders and when she bound my magic-after I had you I asked Silver to change me because I knew all too well that if I wasn't changed Jager would know everything about me."  
  
"Why couldn't you hide me!? It would have been better than too lovable foster parents that were so nice it was sickening- or drunken step fathers that beat you and leave scars!" Marina yelled angry.  
  
So what if Dominique wouldn't have liked it. She never had to know and Celeste knew it but was afraid of Dominique-still after being almost twice as powerful!  
  
"I said I was sorry Marina and the truth is I couldn't take you back because your father would have killed me if I even tried to find you" her mother looked away suddenly alert of something.  
  
Marina felt it to, as did Silver. The blade burst through the window but before Marina could find who flung it or where it landed Silver ducked her out of the way as on flew through another window and hit him in the shoulder. She put her hands over his wound and looked around in a frenzy to see if anyone was there. She sensed the aura of Dominique Vida, another witch... and a human? Marina pulled the knife from Silver's shoulder and he winced in pain.  
  
She healed him as they sat behind the counter away from the the window. She looked to her mother and angry tears burned her eyes. The blade stuck perfectly in her mother's heart, her mother was dead after only a few seconds of knowing her after eighteen years of wanting to know her. Her aura flared and she helped Silver to his feet. They appeared outside in front of the three hunters and Marina's jaw dropped at the human.  
  
"Aiden?" she said it and it hurt so much to see him with a blade in his hand.  
  
"No, Marina. My name is Michael-your father." ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I'm actually going to finish this story in the next two or three chapters! Hurrah! 


	18. chapter 18

I am actually going to finish a story! I'm so happy! I've never done that before and I find myself slightly angry at endings because in truth a story never ends- but you know they have to end to make the reader happy knowing what happened in the 'end'  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Marina's jaw hung open and she shook her head. "But your human I-"  
  
"I'm a triste, Marina, I don't age and have the aura of a human. I knew the whole time when your mother was meeting with Silver- I reported it to Dominique!" He stepped forward glaring at Silver.  
  
Marina sensed Dominique's sudden movement to strike Silver and hit her with her own energy that grew with fury. How dare her father trick her all these years into believing he was her friend? She loved him in a way only friends would but he was here telling her he was her father and that he practically damned her mother.  
  
"You bastard" she said finally and swung her fist across his face, he flew onto his back holding his face.  
  
Marina began beating him angrily keeping him on the ground. Silver was fighting Dominique and the other witch that she found to be an Arun. She beat him into unconciousness in only a few strikes but still kept throwing punches at his face until it began toget soft after so many broken bones. She didn't notice Silver kill the Arun in one swift twist of the neck or Dominique Vida's blood being drained into him as his fangs pierced her throat.  
  
When he pried her her from her father tears ran down her face and she wiped them away almost reluctantly, as if she wanted them to be there to show her love toward a dead mother she had never known. She faught Silver wanting to go back and drive a knife through his heart to see how he liked it.  
  
Silver won the struggle and took her to her home where she gathered all her things and left Caryn a note.  
  
It read:  
  
Caryn,  
  
thankyou for helping me and teaching me my powers but I've decided to leave. Dominique is dead and I knoe it's kind of hard to believe but I fell in love with Silver-the vampire- and I met my mother-who is currently deceased-and father who I know you won't be happy with me for but I think I beat him so his face will no longer function properly. Come visit me at Las Noches sometime! Or I can always just call if your afraid, but I really will miss you. Goodbye.  
  
Marina.  
  
P.s. don't worry Silver will take good care of me and yes I will be a vampire by the time you read this.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Only the Epilouge to conquer now and my story will be done! 


	19. Epilouge!

Last chapter everybody so remember to R&R with final thoughts.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
******Five years later******  
  
Marina drank from the unlabeled bottle. Even then she could taste the dulled bittersweet taste of cold blood. She watched Silver as he talked with Siete as if they were old friends. Her head snapped toward the door of Las Noches as the aura of a witch fell over her. She could tell by the healing properties it held who it was.  
  
"Caryn" she said said it smiling as Caryn walked reluctantly over.  
  
"Hello, Marina. It's been a long time" Caryn sat only after Marina gestured to a chair.  
  
Silver looked over his shoulder to find Caryn as did Siete's. Marina watched as Caryn looked to Siete then averted her gaze downward blushing. Marina rose an eyebrow her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with laughter. Could it be Caryn had an 'intimate' relationship with Siete? By the way her brain was working over time she could tell she did. Marina also noticed Siete's aura splayed all over the room which would choke any witch-except he was pulling it away from her.  
  
Marina laughed witch got Caryn's attention. "You didn't tell me you had acquaintences with Siete."  
  
"No I didn't!" she tried swallowing a smile to look offended that Marina had read her mind but failed. "So how is life treating you Marina?"  
  
"What life I'm dead remember?" Marina drank from the bottle and saw Caryn slightly cringe.  
  
"Yeah well life has been kind of boring without you Marina you were kind of like a spark, but you must be happy right?" Caryn asked sounding hopeful.  
  
"Of course," Marina thought of the night she had killed her father and smiled "Very happy. Silver and I have decided to go traveling, he has many houses in almost every country worth going to. We are going to Greece in December, We diecided to take it one continent at a time."  
  
Caryn laughed. "Yeah well that sounds amazing I wish I could travel around the world and visit all those countries, it really sucks to know I live on a human life-span" she leaned on the bar her hand cradling her head.  
  
"You can always get a longer one, Caryn. All you have to do is ask." Marina said quickly, hopefully.  
  
"You know I can't and even if I did I know I wouldn't be anywhere in your league, it would be embarassing to befriend a weaker vampire wouldn't it?"  
  
"Caryn I'm stronger than every vampire except Silver and Siete, it is kind of hard not to befriend a weaker vampire. Anyway after I told Jessica about my life story she is itching to get my story printed, you included and I'm afraid she might put you in another trial if she dreams about this meeting we are having."  
  
"Well if she has a dream about this meeting I'm pleading with her not to write anything about this day-night-whatever it is!" Caryn rolled her eyes.  
  
Siete suddenly came behind Caryn and Silver behind Marina.  
  
"What?" Marina asked Silver as he swooped down and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"I have decided Siete and Caryn are cominig traveling with us-of course if that is alright with you" he looked up at Caryn who was engaged in a silent conversation with Siete.  
  
"Yes, yes, why not I'll leave Brienn in charge the kid is going to get it anyway after I die." Caryn said exasperated.  
  
"You would not die if you accepted my offer" Siete said laying a hand over hers and pulling it up for a kiss.  
  
Marina laughed at the display and realized Caryn was already giving in to Siete. They were all going to live forever as friends and Marina was going to live-an undead life- with the one male vampire she loved. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I'm DONE! --My greatest creation has been completed!!!!!!!!!--in the words of dexter, boy genius 


End file.
